EN POSESION DE UN MILLONARIO
by Eric15-chan
Summary: Ella había prometido hacer cualquier cosa para no perder la casa familiar... y no sospechaba hasta dónde tendría que llegar... El arrogante millonario japonés Kyoya Hibari deseaba a Haru Miura como jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer en su vida. Estaba seguro de que se vendería a sí misma con tal de no perder aquella ancestral casa... y poco después comprobó que no se equivocaba cu


En posesión de un millonario

Ella había prometido hacer cualquier cosa para no perder la casa familiar... y no sospechaba hasta dónde tendría que llegar...

El arrogante millonario japonés Kyoya Hibari deseaba a Haru Miura como jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer en su vida. Estaba seguro de que se vendería a sí misma con tal de no perder aquella ancestral casa... y poco después comprobó que no se equivocaba cuando ella accedió a casarse con él... ¡por conveniencia!

Sin embargo, Hibari no tenía la intención de cumplir su parte del trato. Él quería disfrutar de todos sus derechos de esposo... ¡especialmente en el dormitorio!

Capítulo 1

Haru no había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Y la severidad del ambiente no ayudaba mucho.

Aquel era, después de todo, el cuartel general en Japón de Restauración Internacional, una fundación supuestamente dedicada a la conservación de monumentos históricos.

Había esperado paredes forradas de madera, pesados cuadros, antigüedades y, posiblemente, una alfombra persa. Algo con la gracia y el encanto del pasado.

Pero lo que se encontró fue una recepcionista malhumorada que la llevó a una especie de cubículo de cristal y acero y una fuente de agua por toda compañía.

Y, aunque debía admitir que la silla, de metal, era sorprendentemente cómoda, no estaba cómoda mentalmente.

Pero, claro, en aquella situación de vida o muerte, ¿quién lo estaría?

Apretando el maletín, Haru repasó los temas que tendría que tratar en cuanto estuviera cara a cara con los miembros del patronato de Restauración Internacional.

Ellos eran su última esperanza. Lo había intentado todo.

Inquieta, se acercó a la fuente de agua para llenar un vaso. Al hacerlo, vio que la cámara de seguridad se había activado y tuvo que sonreír al pensar que alguien la estaba vigilando. ¿Para qué?, se preguntó.

-Debes tener un aspecto muy profesional -le había aconsejado su amiga Kyoko-. Deja los eternos vaqueros y ponte una falda. Recuerda que vas a hacer una presentación importante y que hay mucha gente pendiente de esto.

Y tenía razón, pensó Haru. Tanto Kyoko como otros muchos la habían ayudado a redactar el informe, habían aportado sugerencias, pintado la fachada y arreglado el jardín, en caso de que el patronato quisiera ver la casa. Incluso le grabaron en vídeo

Varios eventos que habían tenido lugar en Namimori durante los dos últimos años.

Pero ahora, por fin, todo dependía de ella. Haciéndole caso a su amiga, se había puesto su única falda elegante, de color gris, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Con un poco de suerte, los miembros del patronato no se fijarían en que la ropa no era nueva.

Su pelo, de un tono n un color negro/castaño, necesitaba un corte con urgencia, de modo que lo llevaba apartado de la cara, sujeto con un lazo negro de seda y, como único adorno, unos pendientes de plata.

No había mucho que el silencioso espectador pudiera criticar, pensó, conteniendo el deseo de levantar su vaso y brindar con la cámara.

Haru volvió a su silla como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo, como si nada dependiera de aquella entrevista.

«Sólo la vida de Haru», pensó. «Sólo lo que más le importa en el mundo a haru».

Además de Gamma, se recordó a sí misma.

Tenía que convencerlos de que merecía la pena salvar Namimori, que ella no iba a abandonar la lucha como hicieron su padre y su abuelo, que no dejaría que Namimori se fuera desmoronando. O peor, que cayera en manos de Julie Kato.

Tembló al pensar en el rostro abotargado, esperando con una sonrisa victoriosa, contando los días para convertir Namimori en un parque temático feudal.

Había sido eso lo que la lanzó a una última y desesperada búsqueda del dinero necesario para las urgentes reparaciones de la casa.

Las demás organizaciones a las que pidió ayuda la habían rechazado con la excusa de que Namimori era una casa demasiado pequeña, poco importante y demasiado alejada de las rutas turísticas.

-Y por eso me necesita a mí -le había dicho Julie Kato-. Torneos en el jardín, cerdos asados, banquetes en el gran salón... así pondríamos Namimori en el mapa. Los turistas acudirían en manadas. Y no me haga esperar demasiado para darme una respuesta, señorita Miura, o el precio empezará a bajar.

-¡hahi! No tiene que esperar, señor Kato -le había replicado Helen-. La respuesta de Haru es no.

-Tómese su tiempo. Después de todo, ¿qué puede perder? La casa se cae a pedazos y todo el mundo sabe que su padre y su abuelo sólo le dejaron deudas. Cuenta con el alquiler de la finca contigua y una pequeña cantidad de los pocos visitantes que pasan por aquí cuando abre durante el verano, pero con eso no llegará a ningún sitio. De hecho, lo extraño es que no haya tenido que vender hasta ahora -siguió él-. Tiene que vender, querida. Y si no puede soportar la idea de marcharse de Namimori, yo podría ofrecerle trabajo. En esos torneos solía haber una emperatriz de la belleza y usted es una chica muy guapa -añadió, mirándola con poco disimulado interés-. Me la imagino, maquillada, con un kimono feudal bien escotado...

-Es una oferta muy tentadora para Haru -lo interrumpió Haru, intentando contenerse-. Pero la respuesta de Haru me temo sigue siendo no.

-Cerdo asqueroso -había dicho su amiga Kyoko, que siempre decía lo que

Pensaba-. Será mejor que no se lo cuentes a Gamma o le dará un puñetazo en la boca. ¿Va a ir contigo a presentar el proyecto al patronato?

-No -contestó Haru, intentando disimular su decepción-. Tiene mucho trabajo. Además, Haru es mayorcita, puede ir sola.

Como el propio Gamma le había dicho, recordó. Además, seguramente no debería haber contado con su apoyo. Pero llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo juntos y todo el mundo pensaba que estaría a su lado en la batalla para salvar Namimori.

De hecho, como Haru sólo admitía ante sí misma, Gamma no la estaba ayudando en absoluto. Él tenía dinero, trabajaba en un banco y había heredado una importante cantidad de su abuela, pero jamás le había ofrecido ayuda.

Eso era algo de lo que deberían hablar cuando consiguiera los fondos de Restauración Internacional. Aunque últimamente no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. Y seguramente era culpa suya. Gamma tenía mucho trabajo en Tokio y ella estaba tan enfrascada en el proyecto, que no le había echado de menos.

Era terrible admitir eso del hombre con el que iba a casarse.

Pero todo iba a cambiar, se dijo a sí misma. Pasará lo que pasara aquel día, su relación con Gamma sería permanente a partir de entonces. Haría todo lo que él le había pedido siempre. Incluso eso.

Haru sabía que era un poco anticuada, pero no le gustaba la idea de mantener relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio.

No le daba miedo, ni estaba insegura de sus sentimientos. Pero quería que, el día que estuvieran juntos ante el altar, él supiera que el vestido blanco significaba algo.

Además, nunca había encontrado el momento adecuado.

Ni el momento, ni el sitio. Pero Gamma no podía esperar eternamente. Entonces, ¿por qué aplazarlo?

La puerta se abrió entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y Helen se levantó apresuradamente. Una chica morena, alta y delgada, con unas piernas interminables y un traje oscuro, la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Señorita Miura? Acompáñeme, por favor. El patronato la está esperando.

-Haru estaba esperando al patronato -intentó sonreír Haru.

Después de atravesar un largo pasillo, su acompañante abrió una puerta y dio un paso atrás.

-La señorita Miura -anunció.

Más cemento, más metal y más cristal, pensó, mirando alrededor. Y siete hombres alrededor de una mesa ovalada, que la saludaban con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

-Por favor, señorita Miura siéntese -dijo un hombre de pelo gris, con aspecto escandinavo, que debía de ser el presidente del patronato.

Haru se dejó caer sobre una silla de cuero y metal, sujetando con fuerza su maletín mientras los reunidos volvían a sentarse.

Eran como clones unos de otros, pensó, con sus trajes oscuros y sus corbatas discretas. Excepto uno. El hombre que estaba sentado a la derecha del presidente.

Era más joven que sus colegas, treinta y tantos años, diría Helen, con el pelo más largo que los demás y bastante despeinado. Nadie podría decir que no fuera un hombre guapo. Tenía la nariz recta, pero una boca insolente y unos ojos grises metálicos, tan impenetrables como el acero, que la estudiaban en silencio.

Al contrario que los demás, parecía recién salido de la cama, traje negro camisa purpura y corbata negra.

Parecía como si se hubiera colado allí por error... Haru vio que sonreía cual gato enfrente de su presa, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y le pareciese divertido. Eso la molestó. No quería ser tan transparente. Sin embargo, aquel hombre al que nadie podría feo guapo, tenía un encanto, un atractivo sexual sorprendente.

Y, de repente, Haru se sintió atrapada en una especie de campo magnético que no le gustó nada. Y que el tipo tuviera unos dientes preciosos tampoco la ayudaba en absoluto.

-Póngase cómoda -insistió el presidente. ¿Cómoda? Haru no se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida. Ni tan asustada.

El hombre la felicitó por el proyecto. Todos tenían abierta la carpeta, excepto uno. El, por supuesto. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Haru sacó el vídeo del maletín.

-Espero que esto les dé una idea de las actividades que han tenido lugar en Namimori en el pasado. Yo quiero ampliar esas actividades en el futuro... incluso he obtenido una licencia para celebrar bodas.

Haru empezó a relajarse un poco cuando notó que eso parecía satisfacerlos. Hasta que comprobó-que el hombre de los ojos grises estaba mirándola de nuevo, con repentino interés. Y no sólo miraba su cara, sino el escote de su blusa con todo descaro. Ella se puso colorada pero le devolvió la mirada, desafiante, hasta que, por fin, los ojos grises se clavaron en sus manos, delicadamente colocadas sobre la mesa.

-¿Piensa casarse usted misma allí, señorita? -preguntó él entonces. Tenía una voz muy masculina, ronca, profunda.

Se preguntó qué habría pensado de la sección del informe en el que se decía que la parte fortificada de Namimori había sido construida durante la Guerra de los Cien Años y que el Príncipe Negro, el enemigo más temido por Francia, solía alojarse allí.

Haru clavó en él sus ojos castaños para demostrarle que no podía amedrentarla... y deseando al mismo tiempo que Gamma y ella estuvieran oficialmente comprometidos.

-hahi Por supuesto que sí -contestó-. Haru Seguramente, será la primera boda que se celebre en Namimori, SEÑOR.

Por supuesto, no lo había hablado con Gamma, pero no creía que él pusiera ninguna objeción. Además de ser un sitio maravilloso, sería una publicidad estupenda.

-Que romántico -murmuró él, antes de mirar al vacío.

Los miembros del patronato empezaron a hacerle preguntas. Claramente, todos habían leído el proyecto y parecían genuinamente interesados.

La puerta se abrió y la rubia volvió a entrar con un carrito. Haru se alegró al ver que, además de café, llevaba agua mineral. Aquella entrevista estaba siendo más difícil de lo que imaginaba y se le había quedado la boca seca.

Cuando la secretaria desapareció, el japonés sacó un papel de la carpeta.

-Ésta no es la primera vez que solicita ayuda para reformar la mansión namimori, señorita. ¿Ésta es una lista completa de las organizaciones con las que se ha puesto en contacto?

Helen se mordió los labios, observando la columna de nombres.

-Sí.

-¿Y no consiguió nada en ninguna de ellas?

-No.

-¿Quién le habló de nosotros?

-Una amiga encontró información sobre Restauración Internacional en Internet.

Parecían interesarse por proyectos pequeños y pensé que debía intentarlo.

-Porque estaba desesperada herbívora -dijo él.

-Sí -contestó Haru, desafiante-. Haru no quiere que Namimori se caiga a pedazos y haré lo que sea para salvarla.

El hombre sacó otro papel de la carpeta.

-El informe del inspector es de hace veinte años.

-Así es. Sus recomendaciones valen todavía, aunque los precios se han incrementado, obviamente.

-Veinte años es mucho tiempo, Miura. Después de pedir este informe, ¿por qué no empezaron las obras?

Ella se puso colorada.

-el abuelo de Haru tenía intención de hacerlo, pero no pudo.

-¿Por qué?

-Hubo una crisis en la industria de los seguros. El abuelo de Haru era socio de Lloyd's entonces y las demandas que se presentaron lo dejaron al borde de la ruina. Incluso pensó en vender NAMIMOARI.

-Herbívoros Eso sigue siendo una posibilidad, por supuesto -dijo su adversario-. ¿No es cierto que ha recibido una generosa oferta de un tal Julie Kato? ¿No sería eso mejor que tener que suplicar a una larga lista de patronatos, de tener que enfrentarse al rechazo?

-HAHI Los planes del señor Kato son para Namimori son totalmente inaceptables -contestó Haru-. Yo soy una Miura y no pienso dejar que la mansión que ha pertenecido a mi familia durante siglos se transforme en un ridículo parque temático. Encontraré el dinero como sea, haré lo que sea para conseguirlo -añadió, apasionadamente.

-¿Lo que sea? -repitió él, levantando una ceja-. Está usted muy decidida Herbívora.

-Haru tiene que estarlo. Y si para conseguirlo tengo que suplicar, lo haré. Namimori merece todos los sacrificios.

El presidente se levantó entonces. -Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Miura. Consideraremos su propuesta con gran interés, se lo aseguro. Espero que hayamos llegado a una decisión antes de finales de mes.

-Les agradezco que me hayan recibido -suspiró Haru, antes de salir de la sala de juntas sin mirar a su interrogador.

En el pasillo, se detuvo, con una mano en el costado como si hubiera corrido diez kilómetros.

¿Qué demonios había pasado allí? ¿Era una de esas rutinas de policía malo-policía bueno?

Hasta que el japonés empezó a hablar, todo iba perfectamente. Pero al patronato no le habría hecho gracia ser la última organización al final de una larga lista, como él había sugerido.

Además de eso, la había estado desnudando con la mirada. Algo que, además de desagradable, casi podría ser considerado como acoso sexual, pensó, furiosa. Aunque alguien de la edad de piedra como aquel hombre no sabría ni lo que era eso.

De todas formas, se preguntó quién sería y qué influencia tendría en el patronato de Restauración Internacional. Y sólo había una manera de enterarse.

La rubia del traje oscuro estaba en el vestíbulo, charlando con la recepcionista.

-¿Podría darme un organigrama de la fundación? -sonrió Haru.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-Creo que le enviaron uno cuando hizo la solicitud, señorita Miura.

-hahi, Sí, pero está en casa de Haru y tengo que comprobar un par de detalles. De modo que, si no es ningún problema...

De nuevo, las dos mujeres se miraron. Luego, la recepcionista abrió un cajón y, con muy poca amabilidad, sacó una carpeta platificada.

-Sólo entregamos uno por solicitante, señorita Miura. Cuídelo.

-Lo trataré como un tesoro -dijo Haru, irónica.

Cuando estaba guardando la carpeta en el maletín oyó pasos a su espalda. Al mismo tiempo, la expresión fría de las dos mujeres desapareció, siendo reemplazada por sendas sonrisas.

Haru sintió como si una mano helada estuviera tocando su espina dorsal y supo instintivamente quién era.

-¿Quiere comprobar que Haru ha salido del edificio, señor?-No, es que tengo una reunión fuera de aquí, herbívora -sonrió él-. Y mi nombre es Kyoya Hibari -añadió, señalando la carpeta-.

-Haru Sólo quería algo para leer en el tren -replicó Haru-. Pero siempre puedo comprar el periódico.

-Por supuesto. Herbívora -se despidió, mientras la rubia y la recepcionista lo miraban, como en trance.

Cuando él desapareció, la sensación helada desapareció también.

Kyoya Hibari había dicho que tenía una reunión, pero de todas formas Haru se alegró de no encontrarlo en el aparcamiento.

Pensaba que su nerviosismo se disiparía ahora que la entrevista había terminado, pero no fue así.

Se sentía pérdida y ridículamente asustada. Quizá era a causa del ruido y la suciedad de Tokio, se dijo, preguntándose cómo podía Gamma ser tan feliz viviendo allí.

Pero al menos podía aprovechar la oportunidad para verlo, decidió, sacando el móvil del bolso.

Gamma contestó enseguida, pero no estaba solo porque podía oír voces y risas al fondo.

-¿Haru? ¿Desde dónde llamas?

-Haru está en Tokio, no muy lejos de tu oficina. Pensé que podrías invitarme a comer.

-¿A comer? -repitió él-. No puedo, tengo muchísimo trabajo. Deberías haberme dicho que ibas a venir a Tokio.

-Pero Haru te lo dijo -suspiró, decepcionada-. Acaba de entrevistarse con el patronato de Restauración Internacional.

-Ah, sí, es verdad. Tengo tanto trabajo, que se me había olvidado. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Bien, creo. O, más bien, espera desu -contestó Haru, intentando apartar de su mente el rostro de Hibari.

Un hombre, pensó. Una opinión disonante. ¿Qué podía hacer contra el resto del patronato?

-¿Les ha interesado el proyecto?

-En general, creo que sí. Y le han dicho a Haru que tomarán la decisión antes de que acabe el mes, así que sólo tengo que esperar diez días.

-Bueno, cruzaré los dedos por ti -dijo Gamma-. Y quizá, en estas circunstancias, podría escaparme un rato. Para celebrarlo. Nos vemos en el takeshi sushi -que a la una.

-Pero Haru no sabe dónde está...

-Toma un taxi, el taxista te llevará -la interrumpió él, con un toque de irritación-.

Es un restaurante muy conocido.

-¿Y será fácil encontrar mesa?

-Qué ingenua eres. El banco tiene una mesa reservada permanentemente. En fin, tendré que hacer unas cuantas llamadas para poder escaparme... Nos vemos luego.

Helen guardó el móvil en el bolso. Aparentemente, Gamma solía ir al takeshi sushi. Pero, claro, ¿por qué no? Seguramente, invitar a los clientes era parte de su trabajo. En su mundo había tarjetas de crédito, billetes de primera clase, cenas caras en los mejores restaurantes...

Mientras ella tenía que viajar en tren y contar cada céntimo. Sus cenas consistían en una pizza con una botella de vino barato, en casa, con Kyoko y sus amigas.

Gamma vivía en otro mundo y ella iba a necesitar mucha suerte para estar a su altura.

«Haru Puede hacerlo», se dijo a sí misma, quitándose el lazo negro y sacudiendo su pelo como para animarse. «Puede hacer cualquier cosa, incluso salvar Namimori».

Y nada iba a detenerla.

El momento de euforia desapareció al percatarse de que no tenía dinero ni para tomar un taxi.

Pero con la ayuda de la guía de Tokio, descubrió que el takeshi sushi estaba a unos dos kilómetros, de modo que podía ir caminando.

Lo encontró sin dificultad, aunque el paseo la había dejado agotada.

Cuando entró en el restaurante, el joven que estaba detrás del mostrador de recepción la miró de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Tiene reserva señorita?

-No exactamente... -empezó a decir Haru.

-Lo siento, pero el restaurante está completo. Quizá otro día tengamos el placer de servirla.

-He quedado con alguien... Gamma Hartley.

El joven miró el libro de reservas.

-Ah, sí, Hartley- san tiene mesa reservada a la una, pero aún no ha llegado.

¿Quiere tomar una copa en el bar o prefiere sentarse?

-hahi haru Prefiere sentarse, gracias.

-Muy bien. ¿Me da su chaqueta?

-No, gracias -contestó Helen.

-Entonces, sígame -el joven abrió una puerta de cristal y, de repente, el ruido de risas y conversaciones la dejó abrumada. Gamma tenía razón, aquel sitio debía de ser muy popular. Era una sala amplia, con ventanas a ambos lados y todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber, señorita?

-Agua, por favor.

No tenía duda de que el takeshi sushi era un sitio de moda, pero le habría gustado que Gamma eligiera un sitio más tranquilo. Y también que no fuera un restaurante. Aunque mejor no pensar en ello.

Quería hablar con su novio, pero la clase de conversación privada que tenía en mente no podía mantenerse a gritos.

Además, tendrían el resto de su vida para hablar, pensó.

Gamma llegaba diez minutos tarde y Haru empezaba a sentirse incómoda cuando el camarero apareció con una bandeja en la que había un vaso de agua mineral y una copa con un burbujeante líquido rosa. -Yo no he pedido nada... -Es Kir Royale, señorita: champán y cassis. Por invitación del señor.

-Ah -sonrió Haru, aliviada. Gamma debía de haber llamado por teléfono para pedir que se lo - sirvieran, como disculpa por llegar tarde. El sabor de las grosellas mezclado con el espumoso champán era una delicia.

Pero diez minutos después, Gamma seguía sin aparecer y Haru llamó al camarero.

-¿señor ha vuelto a llamar para decir que llegará tarde? Porque si es así, me gustaría tomar otro Kir Royale.

El camarero la miró, sorprendido. -No llega tarde, señorita. Está aquí... -¿Está aquí? No, no, debe de haber un error. -No, señorita. Ahí, al lado de la ventana. Haru volvió la cabeza y tuvo que tragar saliva. Porque el señor era nada más y nada menos que Kyoya hibari, sentado a una mesa con otros dos hombres. Al ver que lo miraba, levantó su copa en un silencioso brindis.

Haru apartó la mirada de inmediato, mortificada.

-¿La persona que ha invitado a Haru... es ese hombre?

-Sí, Señorita.

-haru no tenía ni idea. De haberlo sabido, no habría aceptado. De hecho, tráigame la cuenta. Me voy.

-Pero si aún no ha comido... Además, aquí llega Hartley.

Y allí estaba Gamma, entrando en el restaurante como si esperase que el Mar Rojo se abriera a su paso. Alto, rubio e inmaculado con su traje azul y su corbata de seda.

-Ah, por fin nos vemos.

-Haru lleva aquí media hora -protestó-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya te advertí que estaba muy ocupado –contestó Gamma, inclinándose para darle un furtivo beso en la mejilla-. La carta, por favor, yamamoto. Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. De hecho, olvida la carta, quiero un filete en su punto y una ensalada.

-Haru tomara lo mismo -suspiró Haru-. No quiero que llegues tarde por culpa de Haru desu.

-Muy bien -dijo Gamma, sin percatarse de la ironía-. Y una botella del tinto de la casa, Yamamoto. Tan rápido como puedas. Ah, y un gin tonic. ¿Quieres tomar algo, cariño?

-Haru Ya ha tomado un Kir Royale.

-¿Y eso? ¿El camarero te convenció?

-No, pero no te preocupes. Para haru uno es más que suficiente.

Mucho más que suficiente. Y no pensaba dejar que hibari le estropease la comida con su novio.

-Haru se alegra tanto de verte, Gamma... ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no nos veíamos?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Lo sé, pero tengo tantísimo trabajo ahora mismo, que apenas me queda tiempo para nada.

-HAHI! Tus padres también deben de echarte de menos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Están muy ocupados planeando el retiro de mi padre y arreglando la casa para ponerla en venta. ¿Sabes que están pensando irse a Portugal?

-¿Van a vender la casa? Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? También es tuya.

-Mi vida está en Tokio ahora. Estoy buscando una casa... Ah, mi gin tonic, por fin. Me hace falta. Llevo un día terrible...

Gamma empezó a contarle las vicisitudes del día y seguía haciéndolo cuando llegó la comida.

Haru no tenía mucho apetito. Y tampoco estaba demasiado interesada en el mercado financiero ni en la irresponsable actitud de ciertos clientes. Su cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

Algo estaba pasando. De repente, había habido un cambio fundamental en su vida y no sabía cuál era ni por qué estaba teniendo lugar.

Había pensado que Gamma viviría con ella en Namimori una vez casados y que iría en tren a Tokio a diario, como tantas otras personas. Después de todo, ella no podía dejar la casa.

Pero no quería hablar de ello en aquel momento porque Gamma miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos.

-Este fin de semana tenemos que hablar. ¿Podrías pasar el domingo en Namimori?

-Este fin de semana, imposible. Es el cumpleaños del presidente del banco y va a hacer una fiesta en su casa -sonrió él, sin apenas mirarla-. Y ahora debo irme, lo siento. Tengo una reunión a las dos y media. La factura va directamente a mi despacho, así que pide un postre si quieres. Nos vemos luego.

Y después de tirarle un beso, gamma se levantó y salió del restaurante, dejándola boquiabierta.

De nuevo, Haru estaba sola. Un hecho que, seguramente, no le habría pasado desapercibido a su adversario. Pero cuando se atrevió a mirar por el rabillo del ojo, comprobó que su mesa estaba vacía. Al menos, no había visto cómo la trataba Gamma, pensó. Y tampoco tendría que darle las gracias por el Kir Royale. Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que volver a verlo en toda su vida.

Había querido que aquel fuese un gran día. Pero desde que puso los ojos en hibari, todo iba cuesta abajo.

Estaba tomando el bolso cuando apareció yamamoto, empujando un carrito.

-No, debe de haber un error -murmuró Haru, mientras el camarero colocaba sobre la mesa el café, el azucarero, dos copas y una botella de armagnac-. Haru no ha pedido nada de esto.

-Lo he pedido yo -oyó la voz de hibari-. Porque parece que lo necesita. No lo rechace, herbívora.

Y antes de que Haru pudiera protestar, Hibari se sentó frente a ella, con una sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
